Popularmmos fanfic swore collection
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Pat and jen were serious potty mouths back then (with the exception of pat dropping the n word in the present) so heres a series of fanfics that i completed well im going to complete at least
1. Part1

I should have finished this a long time ago but there are so many videos of pat and Jen swearing that I could not finish them.

Also I'm sorta lazy and busy.

Popularmmos and GamingwithJen 2019 react to

Popularmmos and gaming with Jen swearing part one: tunnel trouble

(Popularmmos Intro then cut to them together for the first time in a while in the facecam)

Pat: What's up Dudes, it's pat and welcome back to another video!

Jen: hey guys!

Pat: so as you can tell, since we broke up/ separated, we haven't posted a reaction video yet.

Jen: and we have been looking at the comments and seeing many people sad about our breakup.

Pat: and the other requester, dj launchpad official of instagram still has been telling us to react to more old videos, and not just any old videos, it's videos where we SWORE!

Jen: Us? Swearing?

Pat: yeah, because no one watched me or Jen's channel at the time, and I must confess that I did say the n word (rolls clip of pat saying n word from funny test answers reaction) even after I dropped the swears completely off of my channel.

Jen:And for some odd reason, the fans animated me saying a bad word by accident, which after replaying it several times, I meant to say ink sacs but it slipped out. I'm deeply sorry if I swore even after I too dropped swearing.

Pat: and I know I censored swears in try not to laugh challenges and any videos that have swearing in order to not get demonitized, but dj launchpad official assured us that we can still give a clean reaction while there's swearing going on.

And dudes! If you are new to the channel, make sure you liked and subscribed and click the notifications bell, and leave a comment, though separated, me and Jen will try to reply to all of you dudes, because we appreciate your support.

Jen: it's been a while since we did this but (both make heart gestures)

Jen: We Love you!

Pat: yes, we love every single one of you dudes, but get ready for us to react to an uncensored and old video from us!

(He presses play on the full screen YouTube video)

Pat 2013: hey what's going on guys.

Jen 2013: hey guys!

Pat 2013: we are going to be playing a mini game called

Jen 2013: Tunnel Trouble! Yeah!

(2013 pat and Jen chuckle)

Pat 2013: oh go(sh) it's been a long time since you played with me.

Jen: why does my voice sound so weird?

(Imitates her 2013 self)

Jen: Tunnel trouble, yeah.

(Pat and Jen laugh)

(2013 pat and Jen reads the rules and the person that they should give credit to)

Jen: even to this day, Pat still botches usernames!

Pat: really? (They both laugh)

2013 pat: what mode are we playing on?

2013 Jen: easy, easy for the win.

2013 pat: it actually said it was one of the hardest Minecraft maps, so it's gonna be like playing my map.

Jen: wait did I play "your map?"

Pat: yeah, even when separated we forgot all the good times we had.

2013 pat: ok let's go down (the stairs)

Ok so there's classes Jen. What do these buttons do?

Pat: I think this video alone maybe the reason why people made find the button maps for us to play.

Jen: like paper you must love Minecraft buttons!

Pat: oh go(sh) next thing I know they will probably make a follow up of I have a piece of paper and use my rock n roll Outro.

Jen: *giggles*

2013 jen: are you breaking stuff?

2013 pat: I'm not doing anything, Jen.

Pat: PFFHAHAHHAHA!

Jen: what? Hahaha!

Pat: apparently I was thinking of the times when you were going through a grumpy phase, and apparently I was just as grumpy!

(Pat and Jen giggle)

2013 Jen: I hear glass breaking.

2013 pat: idk why, but we have to pick a class here.

2013 Jen: I wanna be a golem.

2013 pat: ok be a golem,

2013 jen: ok, golem. (In weird voice)

Jen: what was that? Gol- em

(Pat and Jen laugh)

2013 pat: I'm gonna be a summoner, I'm coming.

(2013 pat and Jen enter the tunnel)

Jen: I'm not ready for this!

Pat: me either, brace!

2013 Jen: what is going on OMG!

2013 pat: OH MY (fricking) (Crap)

Pat and Jen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

(Many minutes of laughing later)

Pat: so sorry about that guys, that totally caught me off guard.

Jen: why were we like this?

Pat: I don't know but now we are calm and we can watch the rest.

2013 pat: omg I'm putting on clothes, omg I didn't mean to put on two of everything

Pat and Jen: (muffled laughing)

2013 pat: omg they are r*ping me really badly

Pat: no kidding, look at the arrows!

(They go over inventory and then)

2013 pat:can you tell them to stop for a second?

2013 Jen: stop for a second

Jen: I TOOK YOU LITERALLY, PFFFHAHAHAHAHAH

(Pat starts laughing as loud)

(2013 pat and Jen ascend into the tunnel)

(Later in the video a creeper explodes)

Pat 2013: oh (crap!)

Ok I'm fine the golem has got this.

(Just when we thought 2013 jen was a clean girl)

Jen: d(ang) skeleton!

Jen: OH NO!! WHAT?! (They laugh again)

Pat: Jen, you did swear in this video too!!

(2013 Pat continues to try and make his golem move)

(A skeleton appears and shoots 2013 pat offsetting his pumpkin to the right)

Pat: oh (crap!) he made me place the pumpkin on the right!

(More minutes)

2013: pat: OH (gosh) (DANGIT)

Jen: no wonder we have started censoring swears, omg!

(When trading with a villager)

2013 pat: ok grab that (crap)

Pat: I really need to wash my mouth out again

Jen: oh my goodness.

2013 pat: (DARNIT) I cant get much!

2013 pat: (DANGIT!) HES not getting the creeper head! They're all attracted by mobs on the ceiling

2013 Jen: I have a (crapp)y helmet.

Pat: oh my gosh, I hope this doesn't end up in the animation contest)

(2013 pat is still mildly raging and trying to defeat the creepers)

(Then 2013 pat gets owned by another mob)

2013 pat: OH (frick)

2013 Jen oh they are so owning you.

(Many moments later, 2013 Jen swears to the golem )

2013 Jen: what the he(ck) are you doing?

Jen: what in the world was I thinking?

I have a dirty mind

(They laugh at the other times that weren't mentioned)

Pat: ok there's 4 minutes left in this video can we make it.

2013 pat: what the he(ck) man?

(2013 pat has had enough)

2013 pat:(frick) and screw him, screw him!

Jen: you sound really angry!

Pat: I know!

(minutes later of more laughing and generic pat and Jen reaction phrases)

22:34

2013 pat: what the (heck) is wrong with you?

Jen: oh my gosh! 22:34 and

Pat: I still dropped a swear!

23:24

(2013 pat accidentally kills 2013 Jen)

2013 PAT: OH (CRAP) I KILLED U)

(It ends with 2013 Jen and pat dying)

Pat: aww, we didn't make it!

Jen: I think we may need to get this out of our minds if we want to do more.

Pat: yup

Anyway dudes that was it for this video! It is gonna be tough on our ears to hear ourselves in any more videos but more will be on the way, and do note that even though we are adults and we have many people watching our channel we like to keep it family friendly for the kids!

Jen: that's right!

Pat: so until next time

Jen: see ya guys!


	2. Habenero

Again I'm pretty lazy so sorry this took too long to add into the story.

(Popularmmos Intro)

(Pat and Jen are staring at a blank youtube video loading which is pat vs the world habenero challenge)

Pat: What's up Dudes, it's pat and welcome back to another reaction video!

Jen: hey guys!

Pat: so you guys seemed to love the try not to cringe at the swears on this channel for tunnel trouble, and you nostalgic fans seemed to love it, so I was looking through the results of videos we swore at and I found one that wasn't on my main channel,

and well, Jen remember the hot sauce challenge we did?

Jen: oh yeah, the one where if one person looses a round of Rock Paper Scissors, they had to drink the hot sauce?

Pat: the habenero was so hot and I wasn't aware of the impending doom of demonetization of swearing that I had your reaction but more swearing.

Jen: *laughing*

Pat: one thing I forgot to put is that we will be doing a 2020 updated habenero challenge but as it was only me in the original habenero challenge Jen will go first.

And DUDES, be sure if you are new to the channel make sure you subscribed and liked the video and click on the notifications bell, (the new animation for that pops up on the screen.)

Jen: We Love U! (They do their pose which also pops up on the screen in animation form)

Pat: yes, we love every single one of you dudes so let's go back in time, and watch me swear

Jen: ...Again.

(Pat presses play)

(Shattering sound effects, and the title appears)

2013 P VS TW PAT: I CHALLENGE YOU! (Quickly) u compete against me on your own free will and I am not responsible for any injuries or deaths that could possibly occur although unlikely.

Jen: That was Terrifying... can you do that voice again?

Pat: I challenge YOU!

Jen: (trying to imitate 2013 pvtw pat's reading of the fine print)

(Pat and Jen laughing, then pat resumes the video)

Pat vs the world pat: hey whatsup guys, it's pat and today we are gonna do the habenero pepper challenge, I'm actually extremely nervous about this one and what you will need to do is get a habenero pepper, they're like 15 cents at the store

Jen: 15 cents? What store did you buy them in, the dollar store?

Pat: no, it's cheap at every store, plus the dollar store doesn't sell vegetables.

Pat vs the world pat: (stammering and saying he's terrified.

Jen: so will I

Pat: don't forget to stick around dudes because after we react we will have Jen do the exact same challenge to see how long she can last with a habenero.

2013 pat vs the world pat: yeah because real men, they go for time so we will see how long I can last without any water.

Jen: honestly if I ever eat anything spicy, i will need some milk.

Pat vs the world pat: *stammering again*

I hate peppers but don't touch your eyes after.

Pat: Luckily guys, when Jen does the challenge she will have goggles and protective gear on so until she washes her hands the spice will stay on her hands.

Pat vs the world pat: *eats the habenero pepper and starts the watch*

(The spice gets to him)

Pat Vs the world pat: oh my * , oh my * it's really * hot

Jen: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! Why the language?!

Pat and Jen: *laughing*

Pat vs the world pat: I'm gonna die, I'm gonna *

D-

Pat and Jen: *laughing*

Jen: wait why are we laughing at you almost dying?

Pat: *giggles* idk!

Pat vs the world pat: my hearts at 200. Think you can beat 30 seconds? Leave your response, cause it would be * hilarious.

Jen: Ok, now I'm more scared of this challenge.

Pat: I know, I'm scared for you too

2013 pat vs the world pat: I'm wondering, if this will eventually go away.

(Musical background music)

Pat: ok that's pretty much what happened in the rest of the video but hey! I'm still alright! And guys we will be right back for Jen will try to beat my record of 3 minutes.

Pat: (vlog camera on Jen who has the habenero peppers nearby her and a glass of milk)

Alright dudes we are now about to do a 2020 jen vs the world to see if she can beat my record time of three minutes!

Jen: I'm scared, (closes eyes and puts the peppers in her mouth while saying) 3 2 1 ... GO!

(Watch starts)

(The pepper spice gets to her)

Jen: oh my gosh! Oh no... Ugh! (Screaming) HOOOOTTTTT!!!

(More screaming!)

(1 minute has passed!)

Jen: Pat, if I don't make it, I'm sorry if we broke up.

Pat: YOULL be fine just think cold thoughts.

(3 minutes of screaming later)

Pat: FOUR MINUTES AND TIME!!

Jen: (grabs the milk and chugs it down then washes her hands) oof!

Pat: anyways dudes! (Outro of video)


End file.
